


There's a Dead Body in the Library

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: DR characters being emotional [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Murder, Regret, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede thinks about her actions in the killing game.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi
Series: DR characters being emotional [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105064
Kudos: 1





	There's a Dead Body in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> someone teach me how to tag pl ease

There's a dead body in the library.

Akamatsu knew, without a doubt, there would be a dead body in the library. Unless, of course, her trick didn't work and there was just a befuddled mastermind with a shot-put ball. Now she was in the library and there was a dead body. That dead body belonged to Amami, a person who she had a sinking feeling he wasn't the mastermind. Her plan had failed and had dire consequences along with it.

She put a dead body in the library.

Whatever surveillance system Monokuma had recorded everything she did. Monokuma knew her plan, her actions, her murder. There was no getting out of it, especially as she ignored the first blood perk for the sake of keeping bonds within the group sound. But next was the trial, where eventually she'd be outed by Saihara and she would be executed. 

The impending feeling of death didn't weigh her down as much as it should. There was the thought that she deserved it, deserved to die for killing Amami. The boy didn't do anything wrong. Sure he was sketchy, and the only person who didn't know their talent, but he didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve to be a broken heap on the floor, a bloodied corpse.

She was nearly silent as she investigated the library. She watched Saihara examine the body, she watched Iruma control the drone and take pictures of the library. Her stomach felt heavy as if she herself had swallowed a shot-put ball. Her friends were doing their best to investigate, and all she'd done was watch. She helped Saihara when she could. After all, he was the SHSL Detective, not her. If anyone were to get this case solved and reveal her as the culprit, it'd be Saihara. 

He would be the one to carry the group from now on. Akamatsu knew she could trust him for the job. After all, nobody else could do it. In times of despair, some hope would always shine through. So even if Akamatsu knew she was going to die, she could find some comfort in the fact that Saihara would take up her role and carry her will with him.

That may not have been good. Her will ended with a dead body, a corpse in the library, Amami's corpse. She'd picked up the shot-put ball, taped the flash on, arranged the books, rolled the ball down the vent, that was all her will. Her failed plan to kill the mastermind. Would Saihara even want to carry on that will once he found out the truth?

The investigation soon ended. They were led off underneath the Monokuma fountain, into an elevator that seemed to drop forever. As the rumbling of the elevator shaft slowed to a stop and the doors opened into the trial room, she held Saihara back. Just for a moment.

"Whatever happens, always work towards the truth." She smiled at him, leaving him in the dust to think about her words before walking forward into the trial room. She stood in front of her podium, her hands by her side as she glanced across at the frame representing Amami's spot. That was what she would become. A framed picture.

It didn't scare her as much as it should.

She watched the trial play out. She and Saihara's plan had been discussed, the people at the meeting were thought of as suspects, and whenever the conversation got off track she added in her own two cents. She watched as the suspects switched from person to person, from Momota to Gokuhara to Saihara. As soon as Saihara went silent and refused to contribute to the conversation, she knew it was all over. He knew.

With a bit of encouragement to find the truth, he convinced the trial room that she was the true culprit. She was voted for, and as she was dragged off by a collar, she could swear Shirogane looked nearly gleeful. But it was too late to say anything now, as she was being executed for her crimes.

If she knew what was going to happen, would she have still done it? Her final thoughts were apologies to Amami, apologies to everyone. She'd royally screwed up, but hopefully, they could all stand united under Saihara, even in her own absence. She choked out a cough and went limp atop the giant piano, eyes unfocused as she tried to get one last glimpse of Saihara and all her friends before she was crushed.

Her attempt didn't work, as her classmates were all too tiny and blurred out for her to get a good reading on them. Perhaps this was the true punishment for her actions.

**Author's Note:**

> See the first work in this series for suicide hotlines for most countries.


End file.
